madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
I Was a Penguin Zombie
Plot The penguins are all up in a tree using fishing poles to get various items from the hot-dog cart. Skipper goes for the sauerkraut but when the hot dog cart guy closes the cart his fishing line gets trapped and pulls him out of the tree and he hits every branch on the way down. His flipper ends up broken. He tries to play it off as if it isn't broken and takes part in a number of activities that involve using his flipper such as volleyball, an arm wrestling tournament and high five practice. Alice finds skipper with his broken wing and takes him to the vet. The vet uses a topical cream on Skippers wing that has a muscle relaxer in it that causes Skipper to become slightly dumb. When the vet leaves, Skipper tries to escape through an open window and ends up accidentally turning on a soap opera. The other penguins are on their way to rescue skipper and when they get to the base of the window they overhear the TV show. The show playing is an emergency room style soap opera and the characters in it are discussing a patient they are losing due to an infection that has reached the brain. The penguins overhear this and think that it is real and that they are talking about Skipper. Meanwhile Skipper is still trying to escape and flips over a container of powder and gets wrapped up in falling bandages, making him look like a zombie. The penguins go back to the habitat to mourn the loss of Skipper and are all crying when Skipper busts through the door looking like a zombie. The penguins put on helmets to protect their brains and run away from Skipper. They run all around the zoo trying to avoid him. They are all in a garbage can when Skipper pops out and lands on Rico with his beak on Rico's head making it look like he is eating Rico's brains. They decide that the best way to cure zombie skipper would be to capture him and conduct a grueling series of increasing painful tests to every part of his body. Skipper finally realizes he looks like a zombie to the others and tries to get away from them now. Skipper bumps into Rico and makes him eventually regurgitate a grappling hook in order to make his getaway. The penguins follow him up on the roof and are about to capture him when he finally forces himself to be able to talk normal and tell them to stop. He explains the situation to them and they seem to understand but it is really a trick to still capture him. They try to grab him and all fall off the roof and end up at the doctor office with broken wings. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1 *Nick 2 Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *YouTube Ipod File *Click here Download Only Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A framed picture of Skipper' - When mourning the "loss" of Skipper. *'A black "cartoon" bomb' - When Skipper plows into him. *'A fish' - When Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape. *'A hammer' - When Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape. *'A grappling hook' - When Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape. *'A chainsaw' - When the penguins are about to capture "zombie" Skipper. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Skipper references the doctor as a "needle sticking demon". *The penguins play volleyball, arm wrestle and have high five practice. *There is a soap opera show on TV. *Everything Kowalski learned about the Zombies is a lie. *Kowalski's knowledge of zombies is that the best place to hide is in a small dark room with creepy lighting. *When the penguins go to the roof you can catch a quick glimpse of whatever habitat is inside the building. It has a house looking object in a tree. *The episode name is a parody of "I was a Teenage Zombie" Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' When Kowalski and Rico lift up Private, Private's head is very close to the bottom of the window, then in another shot, Private is a bit down from the window. *'Continuity Error:' in the scene when Skipper is coming close to the other penguins, he is walking to them from the right of that room, then in another shot, he is walking to them on the left, then he is walking to them on the right again in another shot. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes (Rico hugging a picture of Skipper) Rico: Why? Why? WHY!!!!????!!!!! Photos Category:Episodes